Chocolately Love
by KyleMcBride101
Summary: When two have similar feelings over one man, Asuna decides to take matters into her own hands when she finds out that Sinon has made a simple mistake. A mistake that deserves a lesson
_**Chocolate Love**_

 _ **A SAO Yuri Fanfic**_

 _ **By Kyle Feller**_

 _ **Note: As before with my RWBY Smut fic, its a little out of my comfort zone admittedly, however. This is something that I've been wanting to do for some time and this story shall make it so. This will be a Yuri story between Asuna and Sinon involving...well you can probably guess. I do not own SAO in any way or its characters. With that out of the way, let your minds run wild. Enjoy**_

A burst of rushed knocks interrupted Sinon's thoughts as she snapped out her haze and set the candy bar down on her bed. It was around 8:03pm on a Saturday evening and since she was the only person Sinon had invited over to her apartment this late. Sighing as she adjusted the long sleeved shirt with her pale and creamy elbows showing along with the bra strap. Pacing herself to the front door, Sinon leaned upwards peering through the small eye hole that allowed her to identify her visitors. She made the mistake of letting a close friend of hers in the home and almost regretted it. Sinon would not make the same mistake again.

There she stood in a skirt and a sleeveless top with her perfect pumpkin colored hair and silky smooth skin. She waited with her arms behind her back and a smile on her face. Sinon unlocked the door and removed the lock on the inside before opening the door to Asuna who was pleasntly surprised at Sinon's similar minimalist appearance. Sporting not only her long sleeved shirt but shorts to bear with it.

"Thank you Asuna for coming in such short time." Sinon welcomed her friend with a smile as Asuna responded in kind.

"Of course, anything for a friend." She said cheerfully entering the rather cramped apartment, making her way to the small two person table that sat in the kitchen where her purse rested on the wooden surface. "Although, it was kind of sudden, is everything alright?" She added with a concerning tone. Sinon took her spot opposite to Asuna as she slightly slumped down in the chair but not overly so.

"Well, promise me you won't be mad." She said pushing her glasses up on her face, the nervous stature not subtle at all.

"Mad? I doubt it, you can tell me." She reassured the normally shy girl as Sinon sucked her pride and let it out.

"See, the other day, me and Kazuto were hanging out at school, making small talk and everything. And something...happened." She hinted scratching her chin.

"What happened exactly?" Asuna pressed for answers.

"I..."

"Tell me Sinon."

"I kissed Kazuto, as a gesture of a good faith but, I fear he may have taken it a different way. I felt it right to tell you about it. So you in the same way, didn't take it the wrong way." She confessed with Asuna shocked at her friend's truth about her boyfriend.

"You kissed him?" She still couldn't get past the first set of words.

"He did something nice for me so I kissed him on the cheek, not the lips. You have to understand, I mean nothing by it." Sinon apologized to Asuna.

"I see." She said simply getting up from her chair with Sinon following as well.

"Please don't be mad at him, it isn't his fault. It's mine, I made the move on him so I'm to blame." She tried shifting focused on herself with Asuna putting a sly grin on her face.

"The thing is Sinon," She said taking a few steps forward to the shy girl. "I want to believe, however, I know about the incident in GGO with you and Kazuto. I know you've liked him for a while now, both as a friend," She said stopping just before the terrified woman who stared into Asuna's eyes with fear. They widened suddenly as she felt Asuna's moist lips kiss her own with force before breaking off and allowing Sinon to take a moment's breath. "And as a sexual partner." Asuna explained as Sinon collapsed in confusion as to what was happening.

"A-Asuna...y-y-you just..." Sinon stumbled on her words.

"Oh yes and there'll be plenty more. You kissed Kazuto, and I don't want that happening again. So, forget about him, just for tonight." Asuna said with a seductive tone as Sinon backed up into her bedroom, climbing backwards onto her bed and against the wall in a panic.

"What do you mean more?" She asked as Asuna placed a firm grip on Sinon's shoulders, rubbing the soft smooth muscles. Placing another on her lips as she moved down to her neck, sucking for a moment as Sinon let out a small moan against the motion. Asuna continued with a few more pecks as she lowered Sinon's shirt down a little and kissed a piece of her chest with her face becoming increasingly flustered.

"Get the shirt off Sinon." Asuna demanded with Sinon complying immediately to woman's demands as she removed the long sleeved shirt and threw it somewhere to the side revealing her chest. It wasn't the biggest rack Asuna had seen but it wasn't the smallest, lest it be compared to Silica's chest. Asuna forced Sinon onto the bed with a quick push and placing herself ontop, relishing the feeling of control over her shy counterpart. She started to massage the small mounds that were behind Sinon's bra as she squirmed slightly, gripping her covers and letting out a louder moan this time.

"Are you always this slutty Sinon?" Asuna asked as Sinon shook her head in protest.

"I...I've never done with anyone." She admitted as Asuna chuckled.

"I like the sound of that." She purred eyeing the candy bar that Sinon left on her bed earlier as she grabbed it and examined it briefly with yet another sinister smile appearing. Removing the plastic wrap from the chocolate covered rectangle, Asuna gave it a firm long lick as she picked herself off of the now panting woman who was quite arroused. She leaned down and removed the shorts that covered Sinon's panties and to her surprise, they were soaked with anticipation. "This is so damn cute and sexy." Asuna said as she used her free hand and removed the underwear, throwing it to the side somewhere and taking a close look at her friend's lower region.

"S-Stop..."Sinon pleaded halfheartedly but secretly, she didn't care. It felt amazing and she didn't want it to stop.

"Oh we are just getting started here." Asuna said rubbing the candy bar along the wet folds with Sinon crying out with pleasure as she squirmed even more, Asuna taking her time and opportunity to rub every part she could with the small piece of candy, covering it in Sinon's juices. At one point or another, she stopped, holding the chocolate bar, soaked before her as she removed the bra and started rubbing the wet chocolate all over Sinon's naked body, staining it with the brown color. Yet Sinon, she didn't care, moaning like a cheap whore excited by lame thrills, she took happiness in being violated this way as it felt like pleasure. She rubbed it on her stomach, legs, chest, breasts, face and even her lower areas. Asuna ensured every part of her friend was covered in chocolate, making her a wonderful treat. "God, I just want to eat you up." She confess placing the wet candy bar on the night stand and began to proceed by bringing her tongue up in long strokes among the wet body. Sinon moaning like a whore as her friend took all the time in the world to play with her.

"How do you like it?" Asuna stopped, giving Sinon a moment to recover from the assualt.

"It's amazing, better that anything I've felt before, yet..." She stopped as she used her strength and sudden element of surprise to overpower Asuna and climb on top of the shocked woman, forcing her down to the bed below. Sinon took the messy covers and began tying Asuna's hands to the head rest and ensuring they were tight as could be. Asuna took a second to realize that now she was the victim of her own game. "I prefer to be the hunter." Sinon confessed ripping the top from the fencer's chest, exposing her massive breasts as she quickly ripped the woman's bra off her body. Leaving her exposed to her enemy.

"What?!" Asuna called out trying to struggle out of her sudden bonding but only succeeded in making it tighter as Sinon took her time getting to work on her body. Using her hands and massaging Asuna's breasts as the moaning now took the place of the fencer, her nipples squeezed tightly as breast milk began to leak out slightly. Sinon sucking on the tips and enjoying the milk while Asuna squirmed in her place with the smaller sniper atop her, enjoying her reward. Sinon remembered the candy bar that Asuna had marked her body with as she reached for it on the night stand and sucked on it briefly, tasting her own revolting juices with it becoming moist once more. She rubbed Asuna's nipple, covering it in chocolate as she struggled even harder to break free of her cloth bond, but to no avail. Asuna was now Sinon's prisoner, and she wasn't planning on giving her a chance to leave. Sinon, rubbed the bar up and down her stomach, staining it brown as she tossed it to the side and left long strokes with her coarse tongue.

"H-How!? How are you this good?" Asuna moaned against her so called torture.

"I practice. Its amazing what the internet can teach you. And Virtual Reality as well. I've had a few encounters in GGO with both Male and females. So, I know all the right spots to make you feel good." She admitted taking off her glassed and placing them on the nightstand as she positioned her legs into Asuna as their vaginas touched each, Sinon now face to face with the fencer as she placed a deep passionate kiss into the woman as she began to hump Asuna in a rymthic motion. Sinon and Asuna both groaned with pleasure as Sinon took her time to slowly fuck Asuna, ensuring neither of them missed a thing. She picked up the speed and intensity with Asuna moaning getting even louder. Sinon placed her lips on the fencer's and pressed their mouths tightly togther, with only the muffled moans and squeaking off the bed taking their place. Sinon sped up more as they both felt the heat between them, they knew what was bound to happen eventually. In time, it finally all came through in a single bliss filled moment as both Sinon and Asuna climaxed against each other, with their mouths broken and crying in pleasure. They panted softly, taking some time to recollect their thoughts from their sex filled madness just moments ago.

"You ripped my shirt and bra." Asuna poutedly.

"Well, it was heat of the moment. I'll get you new ones tomorrow." Sinon compromised.

"You better, they were nice clothes."

"Are you still mad about Kazuto?"

"Are you ready for round 2?"

"Oh, so that's how you're going to play it, very well. I accept your challenge." Sinon said confidently while placing her lips on the fencer's once more in a lust filled fury.


End file.
